With a lack of power lines to carry energy in remote locations, one way to generate and spread energy is to invest in power sources, such as a diesel energy generator, a solar panel or a gasifier. Those power sources typically produce enough energy for a house or a business. However, the owner of the power source may have additional energy that he may want to distribute to neighbors or to distribute for public use to persons who cannot afford their own power source.